When In Rome
by Disappointed-Poet
Summary: This story is about a girl who moves to rome and meets Enrique from the magestics and he is taught a lession on that "MY LOVE DON'T COST A THING"Has action as in beybladeing and physical fighting and bits of romance and then language is kept on a low.
1. Default Chapter

When In Rome: Chapter: 1:A New Start  
  
DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTORS OR ANY MUSIC LYRICS YOU MAY SEE IN THE STORY MAYBE NOT IN THIS CHAPTER. ************************************************************************ My name Is Raquel Medeiros and this is my story. You probably are thinking hey this is going to be a boring story about a weakling 15 year old girl but might I add this story is not boring nor am I a weakling.(  
  
It all started when I was living in Canada, My brother was ready to leave for Collage but he was starting in 2 weeks in Rome, Italy. Just the week before my brother was leaving (which was 2 weeks before collage) my mother snapped she divorced my father and decided to move with my brother and me to Rome.  
  
We were at the Canadian airport my mother got a hold of a magazine of job opportunities in Rome. The magazine had all sorts of things even jobs for my age. My Mom's regular job was a secretary for a hospital not the kind you're thinking of she was the vice presidents secretary.  
  
My mom finally found something. It was a job at a university teaching how to be a secretary for a hospital. My mom got our laptop out and started writing up a resume and emailed it to the address the magazine showed. Then I took a look at the jobs for my age 'HEY I COULD USE THE EXTRA BUCKS OH wait they use Euros now.' I thought Then I spotted a job I liked A LOT actually it was a music store/fashion store the job was being a cashier and also helping people look around for what they wanted. This time I had the laptop and email them. Just then flight 302 Toronto-Rome arrived we got on the plane.  
  
What I didn't know was how many talents I had. I had never sang before so I always thought I had a bad voice what I did know was that I could play the piano and guitar but I didn't think of myself as any good.  
  
We finally arrived to Rome our new house was pretty small but we made due. There was no carpets yet just wooden floor. It took us 2 and half hours to unpack. It was a Sunday and my mom said the words that made me so HAPPY "Raquel I think your old enough now to go places on your own here's 50 Euros go buy what you need for school tomorrow oh and buy me then things on this list I need for the rest of my cleaning!" "Mom can I get dressed first I'm pretty hot." "Ok ya that's a good idea" I dressed in plaid capries and a white tank top with a pink heart in the middle and my blue running shoes.  
  
I went to the town square if anyone wanted to go anywhere they would have to have passed by here. I got all my shopping supplies and my moms when suddenly I heard something. " HELP, HELP, THEIF, THEIF HE HAS MY PURSE!" " I saw the man with the purse I dropped my item in front of the lady and said " Watch these for a second" then I ran after the guy I was barely making an effort because I was very athletic and I pushed him down took the purse and then said " Didn't anyone tell you it's impossible to make a living bein' a crook!" I gave the purse back to the lady and picked up my stuff and went. Just then I heard and saw a boy with blonde hair and green eyes that looked about my age say " Ladies, Ladies I didn't mean it!" "Were sorry too Enriquepoo but we have to go we don't like you any more!" " Ladies how about I make it up to you with Chinese food from china on my yacht!" "Wow ok" It was obvious he only liked the kind of girls who wore those tiny little mini skirts and it was also obvious that they used him by making up an excuse to be mad at him so after and would buy them stuff, it was also very obvious that he was rich I mean look back at what he said not many OK money people order Chinese food from China or even eat it on a yacht. But I just continued on home.  
  
When I got home my mom was on a clean fest and the floor was wet and I had my beyblade with me I know it's just for little kids but their was some sort of spirit in it that I seem to have a bond with it's like when I feel pain or get frustrated and throw it on the ground I feel it the pain I mean I know it sounds weird but well I don't know.  
  
I decided to practice with my blade in the backyard garden. It may sound weird but my blade actually has a name its Powthundra. When the floor was dry my mother called me in and we ate dinner, which was Spaghetti then I went to my bookshelf and took out a Harry Potter book then I went to bed.  
  
The next day my mom knocked on my door as usually and woke my up and said " Raquel its time for school are you nervous?" she said, "I guess a little bit." So I woke up, took a shower, blow dried my hair, and then tied it up into a ponytail with my hair combed back from my forehead. Then I wore capris again but this time instead of red plaid it was baby blue with a plain white tee shirt and the same running shoes as the day before. For breakfast I had Corn Pops cereal and I had seen the way to school a day ago so I walked by myself to school. ************************************************************************ Ok I know this chapter was short but please send me reviews and send my ideas for my story so I can make it better in future chapters and send me character ideas send my anything I can use to make my story better. Oh and I promise more action and more well you'll see! 


	2. School, Project, Blade

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTORS OR ANY MUSIC LYRICS YOU MAY SEE IN THE STORY MAYBE NOT IN THIS CHAPTER. ************************************************************************  
  
When in Rome: Chapter: 2: School, Project, Blade.  
  
I walked towards the Town Square and I saw that boy again with one arm over each of the two girls. Then I saw him walk the opposite direction and the girls going the other.  
  
I got to school just in time I asked some boy in the hallway who had black hair and brown eyes how to get to the Principals office and he gave me directions in fact he was on his way their now and walked me their. When I got to the office the Principal gave me all my books and my locker number and combination and explained to me that for every subject the students stayed in the same class except for some subjects like PE and the lockers were in the class.  
  
The principal and the boy walked me to my class and the principal slipped the teacher a piece of paper and she read it and said "ok" and the principal left and the boy sat down at a desk and the teacher said in an Italian accent " Class this is Raquel Medeiros and she will be joining our class and she comes from Canada and I hope you ALL give her an easy time here you understand!" "Yes Senorita Calava" They all said at once then the teacher said " Put your books away in your locker except for paper, your math, and your science alright? " Yes"  
  
Just as I sat down at my desk that Blonde rich boy walked into the class and said " For my two favorite girls!" and he held out two bouquets of flowers and all the girls except me had hopeful looks on their faces and he threw them to the two girls who where with him before.  
  
Just then a bell rang and the teacher said "It's break time get out any snacks you have and you may talk to others or complete homework." " Then a ton of people asked me questions and the teacher said " If that's what all of you are going to do then Raquel stand at the front and class put up your hand when she points to you say your name then your question or comment." So every one did as they were told and suddenly very few people asked questions unlike before when the teacher wasn't listening or the class was so quite.  
  
At lunch I went to the cafeteria and ordered some food to eat. I ate two slices of pizza, which only cost $2.00. Then I sat at a table by myself looking like a loser. Then the two girls from before who I found out that the blonde one was Brianna and the Brown haired girl Sophia. They said with an Italian accent " Hello little girl your going to have to move this is OUR table you understand bye, bye!" " Um let me see I think I'm kind of liking this table right here so if you don't mind I have a LUNCH AMD A LIFE I need to get back to so Bye, Bye yourself" I said then they had smiles on their faces and they walked over to the blonde hair boy who I knew by now that his name was Enrique.  
  
The blonde boy walked over to me and I said " Ok, if you're here to get me to leave for CHICKEN LEGS over their I'm not moving until I finish or the bell rings!" Then he said " Please I'll pay you as much as you want if you don't know by now I'm rich." "Your willing to spend all of mommies and daddies bucks just so that I will move?" "Well ya" He said "I'm sorry but I'm not like those other people who you basically pay to do things for you I don't care about money!" "What! WHAT KIND OF A PERSON DOSENT CARE ABOUT MONEY!" "Me, you know what I've lost my appetite from looking at your anorexic girlfriends over their so ya know what they can have the seat as long as they use the table to eat and not barf, hurl, gag, vomit, what ever term you would like to use it out SEE YA!" I said, " Wow what a woman she's crazy but cool!"  
  
Just then the bell rings so ever one heads to class and I spot that boy from that morning that by now I knew his name was Palo. I walked up to him and said to him "Hey Palo thanks for this morning you helped me a lot." " It was my pleasure Raquel. Oh I would like you to meet my cousin Hannah." " Hey nice to meet you." I said, " The pleasure is mine" She said. Then we all walked to class together and sat in our seats. Hannah sat beside me and Palo on the other side of me. Then the teacher said "Class you have a project to do I will write it down on the board you are to copy it then we will talk about it." We all started coping and the board said: You are to go into a group of six and do what is called "DRAMA TO MUSIC" you get one group member to sing or play music and then do drama to it as in a play. DUE: Monday October 15th 2003 TODAY'S DATE: Monday September 29, 2003: two weeks to complete: creative expectations  
  
" Ok class gets into your groups." Me, Palo, and Hannah were in a group but we needed 3 more people then the teacher put things in her own hands "You need 3 more people? Well then you're with Brianna, Sophia, and Enrique." Those last 4 words kept going into my mind and annoying me like a little brother would to an older sibling. Right after that the bell rang to go home. I walked half the way with Hannah and Palo.  
  
On the walk home we were looking threw the school newspaper it said "Members needed for the following clubs and activities: Newspaper, Volleyball, Track, Cheerleading, Drama Club, Fundraising Club, Tutoring club." "Raquel see anything that interests you?" Said Hannah " I don't know there are a lot of things here I'm thinking of doing. Theirs some cool things to do that later in collage or University I can put on a resume for a job or just on my application." " Well I know 5 things I'm thinking of doing." Said Hannah and Palo at the same time "Newspaper, volleyball, Track, Drama, Tutoring club" they said again at the same time " Well after school lets try out for all of them!" I said " What ever we make we make what ever we don't we have other stuff we made. Palo when we do cheerleading you can watch!" " That's a good idea. Lets meet at school 1 hour early tomorrow to practice." " Ok see you guys later!"  
  
As I walked home I dropped something very important I was lucky I didn't lose it. It was my Bey Blade but then someone saw me drop it and pick it up and said, " I'll blade you!" And I turned around to see a little boy around the age of 5-6 and I said, "I don't know." "Oh man no one ever wants to blade me they say I'm too small I won't be a big challenge!" he said "Oh no it's nothing like that it's just I've never bladed anyone besides myself. I can't believe you thought I would think that!" " Please I've never bladed anyone other than myself too so were even!" "Well alright then what's your blades name?" "It's Chudleeno what's yours?" "My blades name is Powthundra" "You ready?" " Yes lady!" "Oh you can call me Raquel!" "You can call me Charlie" "Ok 1,2,3 LET IT RIP!" they both said.  
  
As soon as they launched Chudleeno landed in the middle then Powthundra came in the dish and knocked Chudleeno out of the Bey-Stadium. Little did they know that SOMEONE OR SOMETHING was watching them. Charlie and I said our good byes and then we left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~~*~*~~*~*~*~* Ok I have 2 things I have to do: 1st: Thanks to F.A. Star Hawk for reviewing chapter # 1. It made me write this chapter straight away with out stop it took me 1 hour and a ½ but someone said they liked it and it was good so far so I had to write more for them and others. 2nd: Review as much as possible PLEASE gives me ideas, suggestions anything I can use for my story. (Ex. Character ideas if you want to be a character in it or even want to make up your own for me.) 


End file.
